Life Can Be A Living Hell
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Scott hates his life. He hates it especially after Total Drama. Everyone around him is giving him a hard time. But is there one exception to this hole Scott has fallen in?


**I have no clue where this came from. All I know is that I just wanted to write something like this… and that I was aiming for something bigger than this. Oh well. Practice makes perfect.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the show, it would be a lot crazier.**

* * *

Scott hated his life. Ever since he got out of the trauma chair, his life had been a living Hell.

When Scott returned to school, everyone either gave him dirty looks for the way he treated his teammates, especially B, Dawn, Sam and Mike. Or they were pestering Scott about his so-called relationship with Dawn. Obviously, Scott had no feelings for Dawn. In fact, Scott was the whole reason Dawn was eliminated. If Scott had feelings for Dawn, he would have proposed to make an alliance with her. He told all of his Dott-loving peers this millions of times. Apparently it was no use. Scott ended up having an easier time with the rest of his peers; the ones that hated him with a passion.

The consequences of Scott's actions were not grounded in school. After his wounds healed up, Sam and Gwen's parents filed a lawsuit against Scott for delaying Sam and Gwen's rescue from their premature burial. Because of the injuries Scott received at the end of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_, his punishment was seven strikes of the cane in public. So Scott had to go to hospital for the second time that year. Upon returning his home, his parents gave him too many lectures to count about being nice, playing fair, not putting other people's lives in danger and not being overall a fecking eejit. His younger brother, who used to always be tortured by Scott, was giving him the silent treatment, which meant that never again would he react to Scott's pranks. Worse, Scott's younger sister now thinks that Dawn is Scott's girlfriend and keeps begging him to invite Dawn over for dinner, even though the family knew that Scott didn't swing that way.

Scott was forced to compete in _Total Drama All Stars_. Apparently, Chis and Chef, who were both given a life sentence for attempted murder, child abuse, the enslavement of interns, destroying Camp Wawanakwa's ecosystem and bestiality, escaped from prison, kidnapped the contestants that were selected to compete and cameo in the season and killed all of the personnel patrolling the island. So the season had to go ahead. At first, Alejandro, Duncan and Heather allied with Scott. Then Duncan sold them out to ally with Courtney and Jo and they got Heather then Lightning out of the competition. Needless to say, Scott was next.

Chris and Chef did get arrested again, and the government decided to bring back the death penalty. Unfortunately, Chris and Chef managed to escape again. Fortunately, Scott never had to appear on another season, so he was able to get on with his life.

Scott eventually finished school and found himself a job flipping burgers at McDonald's. His boss was a huge Dott fan. He would write fan fics and drew pictures of Scott and Dawn in compromising positions, then jerk off to them. That was nothing compared to Scott's interactions with his co-workers. They would harass him into dating Dawn.

"Scott! Why won't you date Scott?! You two are so cute together!" Scott's co-worker, Mickey Puller, demanded.

"Because I don't want to!" Scott hissed, trying desperately hard to ignore Mickey. It wasn't working. After weeks of flipping burgers, Scott could practically do it with his eyes closed. So this means it was impossible to block out Mickey's successful attempts at pissing Scott off.

"But you and Dawn are so cute together!" Mickey insisted.

"You've already said that!" Scott groaned. "Even if I wanted to date her, I've already blown my chances with her by framing her for my crimes and getting her eliminated!"

"You were just trying to cover up your feelings for her," Mickey told him. "She'll forgive you if you explain your actions to her."

"No, I wasn't! I wasn't trying to cover up my feelings for the bitch!" snapped Scott. "I could have done that anyway because THEY WERE NEVER THERE!"

"You don't have to keep hiding your feelings Scott," said Mickey. "You'll be perceived as being more of a man if you are more open about your feelings, because then everyone will know how brave you are."

"It's not that! Even if I wanted to, I can't love Dawn! It's impossible!"

"Why? Your family won't approve of her? Just tell them it's your life if that's the case."

"I don't give a shit what my family thinks!" Scott snapped. "My brother won't speak to me because of what I did in _Revenge of the Island_, my parents are annoying, my sister is even more annoying and I have my own apartment so I don't need their support! The reason it's not possible to have feelings for Dawn is because I don't swing that way!"

"Wait, you're gay?" Mickey asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

The two men remained silent as they continued to flip the burgers on the grill.

"Would you like Dawn if she got a sex-change?" Mickey suddenly asked.

"NO!"

"What are you? Transphobic or something?"

"FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Sadly, the manager was eavesdropping on Scott's conversation/row with Mickey Puller. The manager used Scott's allegedly transphobic comments as an excuse to fire Scott, even though the real reason Scott was fried was because of his refusal to love Dawn for real.

Scott was pissed off. Now he was going to have to look for another job in the morning. He returned home to his apartment. On his way home, he saw Noah doubling over, clutching his balls.

"What's your damage?" Scott chuckled.

"Oh, some lovely little girl named Dawn wanted to show her admiration of my humour and logic by kicking me in the balls," Noah sneered.

"Hey, you shouldn't have told her that her aura-reading powers were a load of bollocks," Scott smirked.

"Up… yours," Noah growled, flipping Scott the bird.

Scott repeated the gesture. "Feisty, huh?" he jeered.

"Says the same guy who's trying to get it through everyone's head and you and Dawn will never be a thing!" Noah spat.

"Whatever," Scott rolled his eyes, "later asshole." He continued his journey home.

When he entered the door, Scott was greeted by a lovely smell. His boyfriend was cooking for him in the kitchen. He noticed Scott and smiled.

"Hey Scott, how was work?" he asked.

"Shit," was Scott's reply.

"Let me guess… the usual happened?"

"Not just that. I got fired because my boss couldn't handle my resistance any longer. Looks like I'll be looking for my second job this week."

"Don't worry too much about it. Even if you can't find one, it doesn't matter, because guess what?"

"What."

"I got promoted today."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Brick, that is fantastic!" Scott beamed, embracing Brick.

"It still won't affect the amount of time I'll be away, though," said Brick.

"We'll still write, won't we?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Brick assured his boyfriend. "In fact, officers do get more time to write than privates," he added.

"Well for now, let's just enjoy each other's company," said Scott. "It's good to have you home," he added, before kissing Brick on the lips.

At least there was one good thing about Scott's life.

And that was Brick.

* * *

**Well there you have it, my first relatively serious romance fic in ages. Sorry if the ending was in any way cheesy. I don't like cheesy. In fact, I'm sorry if it wasn't as insane as I would normally prefer. Well, I do have to provide a balance… If you want some insanity, go read **_**Shortly After Cameron's Victory**_**. It's sure to give you nightmares on the night after reading it.**

**And about the Dott and the Nawn, I don't mind those pairings. If you like them, that's perfectly fine with me. It's just that I'm not interested in reading or writing stories centered around them.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
